


Trust

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Teenagers, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Prom, Unresolved, a twist on “the prank”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: Sirius and his friends come up with an elaborate prank at the expense of Remus’s feelings— but when he starts to have feelings of his own, can Remus forgive him?





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfstarismyhorcrux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarismyhorcrux/gifts).



> Just a short drabble written for the winner of my tumblr contest. They requested a fake dating AU and this was extremely difficult to fit into only 600 words, but hopefully I pulled it off!
> 
> Come follow me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/)!

“I should have known,” Remus huffed, starting toward the exit. He felt his face heat up in agitation and embarrassment, but he wouldn’t let himself cry over this. He couldn’t.

“Remus, wait, come on!” Sirius shouted behind him, pushing through the door of the high school’s gymnasium. “I can explain!”

Remus stopped abruptly on the sidewalk and turned toward the other boy, throwing his hands up in anger but not looking directly at him. “Alright, fine. Explain why you pretended to need tutoring. Explain why you flirted and led me on to believe you actually liked me. Explain why you lied to me for months, then asked me to prom as a goddamn joke amongst you and your idiot friends. Explain what it is about me that’s so fucking unlikeable that you all had to come up with this plan. And what for? Just to embarrass me? Well, congratulations. This is officially the worst thing that anyone has ever done to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius mumbled, and Remus raised his eyes finally to look at him standing there defeated under the pale glow of a single streetlight, tiny moth wings beating flickering shadows upon the sharp jutting angles of his face. “It started as a joke, for me to bring the biggest loser in school to prom—” Remus cut him off with an indignant scoff, but Sirius kept on, “—but you’re not at all. You ended up being a pretty cool person. You’re interesting and funny and kind and smart and…” he trailed off, shrugging as he kicked at the pavement.

“And?”

“And really fucking cute, alright? Like, I can’t stop thinking about you. I was honestly looking forward to prom because I just wanted to be close to you and dance and, I don’t know, maybe finally kiss you.”

He looked genuinely remorseful, Remus thought, but he’d been so good at playing him that Remus wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. He wanted to believe him, wanted to believe someone as unattainably attractive and popular as Sirius could have feelings for him, but he’d been so brutally wounded when Severus, of all people, had pulled him aside and laughed in his face about it.

“You have no reason to trust me,” Sirius continued, “but I swear I’m being sincere. I like you, Remus. I don’t want this to end.”

“I liked you too, and you used my stupid crush on you to manipulate me!”

“I know. I’m an asshole. I made a huge mistake, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to.” He took a tentative step toward Remus, reaching out to touch his arm and pull him forward.

“How can I ever know if you’re telling me the truth?” Remus questioned, moving closer to the other boy. He leaned his forehead on his shoulder, sighing as Sirius’s arms wrapped around him and his hands began to stroke his back soothingly.

Sirius dropped a kiss to the top of Remus’s head, nosing into his curls as he did. “I have to earn your trust, and I know that will take time,” he said. “And if I never get it, then I’ll still be glad I got to know you and spend time with you over these past few months. You’re a really special person, Remus, and you’ll always be special to me, whether you want me in your life or not.”

“I’m gonna walk home,” Remus stated. “Maybe I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius repeated, and Remus knew he’d already forgiven him as he turned and walked away.


End file.
